In January 2005 while on a new home construction site I had a bad experience with a rental plastic privy. The simplest way to describe the incident is to say, I sat down to poo and plop-splash on my backside, and because of time line I had to work in that all day. I immediately started thinking of a better toilet for job sites especially and other Places. My original design was a passive solar powered evaporator that used photovoltaics as well as passive solar heat that would dehydrate the wet film on the feces and evaporate the urine all in one. As far as odor I envisioned placing potpourri in the heater compartment and thought that any odor that would exit the roof would be sweet and not offensive. I built the prototype that Spring and had over three thousand dollars in just the shed. I estimated it would cost another two thousand for the tank, and another three thousand for all the solar dodades. I did not have the money to continue and gave up. I started making traditional style miniature outhouses for yard decorations instead. In 2015 I built a full size traditional looking outhouse (same design as miniature) and it sold right away. Then a fellow came by in 2016 and declined to buy because he said he wanted a compost outside toilet. Then I started thinking about real outhouses again. This time I tried to put out of my mind all the highfalutin information out there and build something simple. I knew about urine separation and saw they were diverting urine into its own short leach field. That alone (urine separation) helped eliminate a lot of odor, and with my elegant design gave me a saleable product that I am still selling faster than I can make them. But at night and in the morning when the atmosphere seems to settle down close to the ground I could smell the outhouse outside, and having a dog taught me what I might do. When my dog pooped on the lawn for the first few minutes the odor was very strong and then after a few minutes in the sun you couldn't smell it anymore, and that is when I went to work trying to develop a way to generate warm air and blow it over the poo-pile in a closed loop in order to break the wet film that causes the odor. I made the prototype in September 2016 and sold the first one Oct. 24, 2016. The heaters are now standard on all my units, and outhouses complete currently sell complete for $2,350.00.